MentirasReales o Falsas
by jupitersthrlma
Summary: Darién vivía una vida libre de preocupaciones y sin un tipo de problemas, tuvo la mejor infancia en especial al lado de su mejor amiga Serena, ella era su luz y vida que llenaba sus días de felicidad, pero había gente que se interponía en esa amistad. En especial el padre de Darién.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO

Hoy era un hermosa mañana, donde el cielo era claro sin ninguna nube a la vista solo con el radiante sol brillando en plena mañana y los pájaros que volaban cerca cantaban dándole la bienvenida.

En medio de la carretera se encontraba un auto color negro ultimo modelo cuyo tripulante miraba por la ventana de aquel auto el bello paisaje que poseía y que hace años no veía, era poco el recuerdo que tenia de este bello paisaje ya que cuando se fue de aquel lugar el solo tenia 5 años y ahora el tenia 8 años de edad con nostalgia venían recuerdos borrosos a su cabeza pero sentía felicidad de volver a casa

En su bello rostro se formo una linda sonrisa que resaltaba sus ojos violetas

Se siente feliz de volver a casa Joven Darien – _decía el conductor del auto_

Si Ráfaga me siento muy feliz de volver a casa y quiero ver de nuevo a mi padre – _decía Darien lleno de felicidad_

El señor Zaga también está feliz de volverlo a ver - _decía Ráfaga_

¿Y porque el no vino contigo a recogerme? – _preguntaba el pequeño con un poco de tristeza_

Él tuvo mucho trabajo en la oficia – _decía Ráfaga tratando que su tristeza se fuera_

Ya veo…Ráfaga, después de ver a mi padre, podremos ir a poner flores a la tumba de mi madre – _decía el niño con tristeza_

Si joven Darien

Sabes Ráfaga, no quiero volver al internado, quiero quedarme en casa con mi padre – _pedía Darien con una mirada suplicante_

Lo siento Joven Darien, pero es su padre ¿es Quién decide si se queda en casa o se va? – _le explicaba Ráfaga_

Pero tú puedes convencer a mi padre de que me queda a su lado _– decía el niño ilusionado_

Ráfaga no podía soportar ver al pequeño triste, Ráfaga adoraba a Darien, porque él era el hijo de una de sus grandes amigas aunque no lo fuera, el lo quería porque desde que nació lo cuido y aquel niño fue y es una parte importante de su vida.

Ahora el niño pide quedarse en casa, estudiar aquí no irse mas, pero todo dependía de su padre.

Padre que se derrumbo a perder a su esposa hace 5 años atrás por una terrible enfermedad del corazón, el cayó en una terrible depresión desentendiéndose de su propio hijo y obligándolo a internarlo en una escuela, para que no vea como su padre se derrumbaba de dolor

Joven Darien ya llegamos – _le decía Ráfaga deteniendo el auto_

Una cosa más Ráfaga

¿Qué cosa Joven Darien?

Que ya no me llames joven, sino por mi nombre Darien

De acuerdo Darien

Darien bajo del auto y miro aquella hermosa casa, muy moderna y con hermosos jardines que se formaban en el camino hacia la entrada de la casa, allí en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba la servidumbre esperándolo y su padre en medio de la puerta aguardando su llegada

Al bajar de auto Darien lo primero que hizo es abrazar con fuerza a su padre y aquel gesto Zaga lo abrazo con mucho amor y ternura

Bienvenido a casa hijo – _decía Zaga feliz de volver a ver a su hijo y le da un fuete abrazo_

Gracias padre, ¿me extrañaste? –_ decía el niño feliz por el recibimiento de su padre_

Mucho, no sabes cuánto – _decía Zaga volviendo a abrazar a su hijo_

Ya no me iré de tu lado – _pedía el niño - _¿verdad papá?

No, ya no te iras de mi lado, te quedaras aquí conmigo – _decía Zaga a su hijo_

En serio ya no me iré a ese horrible internado – _decía Darien feliz por lo que su padre dijo_

_ ya no te tendrás que ir

¡Viva!, ¡viva!, gracias papá – _decía Darien lleno de felicidad y saltando de alegría_

Zaga le regalo una tierna sonrisa a su hijo y entraron a la casa, pero antes le presento a la gente de servicio

Después de la respectiva presentación ambos entraron a la casa y platicaron de las cosas que hicieron cuando no se vieron

Zaga acompaño al pequeño Darien a dejar flores a la tumba de su madre Esperanza, ambos padre e hijo la extrañaban mucho

Al llegar a casa era la hora de la cena y habían preparado el platillo favorito de Darien

Todo se ve muy rico – _decía Darien al mirar lo que habían preparado_

Penelope nuestra cocinera hace platillos exquisitos – _decía Zaga mirando detenidamente a su hijo y pensando cómo los años habían pasado_

En serio, entonces me da gusto estar de nuevo en casa – _decía Darien muy feliz y empezando comer ya que la boca se le hacía agua por ver tanta exquisitez_

_ Y a mí también hijo

Papá, mañana podemos ir a cabalgar los dos juntos

Lo siento hijo, pero no voy a poder – _decía Zaga recordando que tenía una junta muy importante de trabajo mañana_

¿Por qué? – _preguntaba Darien muy triste_

Tengo una junta de negocios muy temprano, pero Ráfaga te puede llevar a cabalgar y después me reuniré contigo – _decía Zaga tratando de cambiar la cara de tristeza de su hijo_

En serio papá – _decía el niño feliz_

_ Si hijo, antes de irnos a dormir hablare con Ráfaga

Está bien papá – _decía el niño feliz_

_ entonces terminemos de comer

_ Si

Mientras tanto Darien y su padre cenaban en la cocina los empleados hacían lo mismo

El joven Darien ha crecido mucho – _decía Penelope recordando lo pequeñito que era cuando se fue_

Si cada día se parece a su padre – _decía Ráfaga_

Eso es cierto y Ikuko ¿dónde está? – _pregunta Liza la más anciana de la casa_

Fue a ver a Serena – _decía Penelope_

¿Cómo está la pequeña? – _preguntaba Rafaga a Penelope ya que en toda la tarde no la había podido ir a visitar_

Aún tiene un poco de fiebre, pero aun no come nada – _decía Penelope preocupada_

Y a esa niña se le ocurre enfermarse justo ahora que tenemos mucho trabajo – _decía una chica morena de ojos azules y cabellos negros muy molesta_

En eso

No te preocupes hermana como siempre yo cuidare de Serena – _decía Ikuko al entrar a la cocina_

Y ¿Cómo sigue? – _preguntaba Ráfaga_

Algo débil, pero la fiebre ya le bajo, pero quiere comer un poco de sopa – _decía Caldina feliz al saber que Serena quiere comer_

Ya te la sirvo – _decía Penelope Feliz y parándose para servir la sopa_

No entiendo porque se preocupan por una niña que no es nada suyo – _decía molesta la chica de cabellos negros_

Esa niña no será nada mió, pero la quiero mucho y no la voy a dejar que se muera – _decía Ikuko enojada por los comentarios de sus hermana_

Ya Basta no se peleen – _decía Ráfaga molesto_

Es verdad, lo primordial es que Serena se recupere – _decía Liza_

Ten Ikuko aquí está la sopa – _decía Penelope entregándole la sopa _

_ Gracias Penelope

Ikuko, dile a Serena que después de cenar le iré a contar un cuento – _decía Samuel quien era el jardinero de la casa_

Se lo diré – _decía Ikuko retirándose de la cocina y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Serena_

Cristal no debes ser tan cruel con la niña – _decía Samuel regañando a la hermana de Ikuko_

Es verdad, ella no te ha hecho nada malo – _decía Penelope molesta_

Me voy, se me quito el hambre – _decía molesta Cristal y retirándose de la mesa_

Me gustaría saber porque odia tanto a la niña – _decía Ráfaga tratando de entender el porqué de tanto odio a una niña_

Por celos – _decía Liza sin mirar a los demás_

Celos, celos de una niña de 5 años – _decía Samuel dudando de la respuesta de Liza_

_ Si

Terminemos de cenar para irla a ver – _decía Ráfaga ya que calculaba que Zaga y Darien también terminarían de cenar pronto_

Todos terminaron sus respectivas cenas los que no tenían nada que hacer se fueron a ver a la pequeña Serena y los otros a terminar con los deberes de la casa

Zaga le contó un cuento a su hijo a la hora de dormir y Darien estuvo muy contento por aquel detalle de su padre, después llamo a Ráfaga y le dijo los planes de mañana

Serena era una pequeña niña huérfana, en realidad nadie sabe quien es su padre, pero si conocen a la madre ya que trabajo en aquella casa, ella ayudaba a Penelope en la cocina y después de dar a luz a Serena, se fue de la casa dejando a Serena en su cuarto llorando.

Serena fue cuidada con cariño y amor por los miembros de Servicio la querían como su hija y ella no se sentía sola, bueno a excepción de Cristal nadie sabia el porque de su odio a la niña, pero Liza la mayor de todos si lo sabia, pero nunca decía el motivo de los celos

Aunque todos deducían que era porque Ikuko le brindaba mucha atención a la niña y a ella ya no.

Liza era la amas de llaves y nana de Esperanza, fue designada nana de ella cuando Liza tenía 55 años y la quiso desde el primer día que la vio ya que la tomo a su cargo cuando ella tenía 14 años.

Ráfaga es el mayordomo y confidente de Zaga, digamos su hombre confianza

Samuel era el jardinero y amigo de Ráfaga también, pero Zaga siempre tenía distancia entre la gente de su clase y la de servicio

En ese momento Ikuko salía de la habitación de Serena

Y ¿Cómo está? – _preguntaba Samuel_

Muy bien, mira se tomó toda su sopa – _decía Ikuko muy Feliz_

¿Qué bien? y ¿se durmió? – _preguntaba Samuel_

Claro que no, me dijo que no se dormirá hasta que su tío Samuel le cuente su cuento

_ a eso vine

_ muy bien entra

Samuel entra a aquella habitación

En la cama y abrasando a un muñeca hecha de trapo se encontraba una niña de cabellos rubios, brillantes como el oro que tenia unos hermosos rizos que resaltaban mas su inocencia, con los ojos cerrados parecía un pequeño ángel durmiendo, pero eso creía el

Por instinto la niña abrió los ojos, unos bellos ojos color Azules eran los que miraban con alegría a Samuel

Vine a contarte tu cuento de hoy - _decía Samuel con una gran sonrisa_

Te estaba esperando, cuéntamelo por favor – _decía la niña muy feliz_

_ bueno aquí va mi cuento y se llama Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Todo comienza cuando Alicia una pequeña niña se encuentra sentada en un árbol al aire libre aburrida junto a su hermana. Su hermana leía un libro "sin ilustraciones ni diálogos" a Alicia ese libro le causo mucho aburrimiento que quedo dormida profundamente.

Repentinamente, aparece junto a ella un conejo blancovestido con chaqueta y chaleco; que corre murmurando que llegaría tarde, mirando su reloj de bolsillo. Alicia se interesa por él y decide seguirlo e incluso entrar a su madriguera. La madriguera resulta ser un túnel horizontal más profundo que lo esperado, el cual súbitamente se convierte en un pozo vertical sin asidero alguno, por donde Alicia cae durante mucho tiempo recordando a su gato, y cosas que aprende en su escuela y preguntándose si algún día llegará al suelo. En el trayecto, Alicia se pregunta si el túnel la hará llegar a las "antipáticas", confundiendo el término con las antípodas.

¿Qué es Antípodas? - _preguntaba Serena con curiosidad_

Bueno, te lo voy a explicar lo más simple que pueda para que lo entiendas – _decía él tratando de que Serena entendiera su explicación _– Antípodas se refieren al otro lado de la tierra, es decir Alicia creía que iba al otro lado del mundo

Ah, pero aun así no entendí – _decía la niña algo confundida_

Digamos que estarías en otro lugar desconocido lejos de casa – _decía Samuel explicándole más brevemente_

Ahora si entendí – _decía la niña con una gran sonrisa_

Sigamos – _decía Samuel recordando donde se había quedado_

Al finalizar su caída y sin haberse hecho daño, Alicia entra en un mundo de absurdos y paradojas lógicas. El conejo había desaparecido, y Alicia encuentra una pequeña botella, la primera de varias que encontraría en su aventura, que sólo dice «BÉBEME», lo que Alicia hace atraída por la curiosidad. La poción encogió a Alicia hasta hacerla medir veinticinco centímetros de altura.

Y en eso Alicia intenta abrir una pequeña puerta para continuar explorando ese mundo nuevo y mira A través de perilla de la puerta y allí se ve un atractivo jardín, pero la llave que abre la puerta está sobre una mesa que Alicia no puede alcanzar, debido a su nueva estatura. La niña intenta entonces recuperar su estatura original, comiendo un pastel que encuentra con el letrero «CÓMEME».

El pastel tiene el efecto esperado, y Alicia crece más de dos metros. Con su nueva altura, la niña consigue tomar la llave, pero al no parar de crecer, choca contra el techo y queda imposibilitada de acceder a la puertecita. Alicia comienza entonces a llorar, llenando la habitación con un charco de lágrimas de diez centímetros de profundidad. En eso, el Conejo Blanco pasa nuevamente frente a Alicia, apresurado. Sin querer, el conejo dejó caer un abanico, que Alicia utiliza para refrescarse. El abanico resulta ser mágico, pues consigue que Alicia comience a encoger de nuevo, hasta que lanza lejos el abanico para detener el proceso.

El charco de lágrimas es ahora un mar donde Alicia se ve forzada a nadar para no ahogarse. A su lado pasa nadando un ratón, y Alicia intenta entablar conversación con él. El Ratón se ofrece a guiarla hasta la orilla. En el camino, Alicia ve que otros animales también se encuentran nadando y tratando de salir del mar de lágrimas. Entre los animales, Alicia distingue a un Pato, un Dodo, un Aguilucho y un Loro.

Vaya que emocionante – _decía Serena con signos de sueño_

Tienes sueño pequeña – _preguntaba Samuel al ver la cara de sueño de la pequeña_

No, síguele con el cuento – _pedía la niña_

Mejor descansa mañana te contare el resto del cuento – _decía Samuel arropando a la niña con su colcha_

Buenas noches tío Samuelr– _decía Serena cerrando los ojos_

Buenas noches mi pequeña niña – _decía Samuel despidiéndose de ella_

Antes de irse Samuel cercioro si no tenia fiebre y al ver que estaba fresca salio de la habitación sin hacer rudo y se dirigió a la cocina a ver a Ikuko

Tan rápido se terminó el cuento – _decía Ikuko_

La pequeña está muy cansada y solo le conté una pequeña parte – _decía Samuel a los presentes_

Era de esperarse la pobre no durmió toda la noche de ayer, ni en la mañana, solo un poco en la tarde – _reflexionaba Penelope al recordar que Serena no durmió nada por las fiebres y dolores de barriga que le daban_

Pero antes de retirarme, le tome la temperatura y ella estaba fresca – _decía Samuel_

Hoy me quedo con ella a cuidarla Ikuko– _decía Penelope_

_ Está bien amiga, pero me despierta si pasa algo

_ Si no te preocupes

Todos fueron a descansar, Penelope paso una noche tranquila, Serena durmió profundamente y así paso todo el resto de la noche hasta que llego el nuevo día

Zaga se levantó temprano para terminar la junta pendiente que tenia

No te olvides Ráfaga de lo que te dije _– le decía Zaga a Ráfaga mientras acomodaba los papeles que tenía que llevar hoy_

No te preocupes amigo, no lo haré, te estaremos esperando – _decía Ráfaga_

Pasaron unas horas y el pequeño Darien despertó muy alegre hoy en la mañana

Buenos días joven Darien – _decía Liza la entrar al cuarto del niño_

Buenos días Señora Liza – _decía el niño cortésmente_

No, pequeño nada de señora puedes decirme Nani – _decía Liza_

_ está bien Nani

Muy bien jovencito, es hora de su desayuno, vaya a lavarse los dientes porque abajo le espera su desayuno – _decía Liza ayudando a Darien a tender su cama mientras él se lavaba los dientes_

Después de eso se dirigió al comedor y sintió algo solo al desayunar él solito, pero después de terminar de desayunar fue a buscar a Ráfaga ya que los dos tenían que irse a cabalgar y el niño no quería esperar más.

Así que lo busco por toda la casa, hasta llegar al cuarto de servicio

¿Dónde estarán todos? – _se preguntaba Darien para sí mismo_

En ese momento se escucharon voces

Toda la noche estuvo tranquila – _decía Penelope sin entender porque le subió la fiebre a Serena_

Pero esto no es la noche – _decía Ikuko preocupada por la condición de Serena_

Es mejor volver a nuestros deberes, Ikuko cuidara a Serena y los demás al trabajo – _decía Ráfaga poniendo un poco de orden_

En eso

¿Qué sucede Ráfaga? – _preguntaba Darien que estaba detrás de Ráfaga_

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz

¡Darien!– _sorprendidos _

Dime Ráfaga ¿Quién está enfermo? – _preguntaba Darien al ver alguien en la cama sin ver su rostro_

Es una pequeña niña que vive en esta casa – _decía Ráfaga sacando a Darien del cuarto a toda prisa_

Y se va a morir ¿Cómo se murió mi madre? – _preguntaba el niño con triste_

No Darien, ella no se va a morir- _decía Ráfaga sacándole esa idea_

_ Y porque no llaman a un doctor

_eso hemos hecho, pero nadie sabe lo que tiene, por eso le pido que se aleje de ese cuarto

¿Por qué? – _preguntaba el niño con curiosidad_

_ Porque su padre se enojaría con nosotros si usted enferma igual que ella

Ahora ya entiendo – _decía Darien comprendiendo el gran cuidado que le tiene su padre _– y que hora iremos a cabalgar

Le diré a Dionisio que prepare los caballos – _decía Ráfaga a Darien con una gran sonrisa_

_ entonces te espero en las caballerizas

_ Si anda y espérame en ese lugar

El pequeño Darien salio corriendo muy Feliz a las caballerizas a esperar a Ráfaga

Ráfaga sonrió de felicidad al ver al niño tan alegre, pero a el también le gustaría ver a la pequeña Serena sonreír de nuevo

Ráfaga vuelve a entrar a la habitación

Ikuko si Serena sigue mal, no dudes en llamar al médico – _decía Ráfaga muy serio _

_ Si lo haré

Rafael salía en busca del pequeño Darien, Dionisio ya tenía listo los caballos

Y el pequeño niño no aguantaba las ganas de cabalgar en aquel bello caballo que le había designado su padre

Es hermoso – _decía Darien admirando la gran belleza del caballo_

Me da gusto, que te guste, es el más fino de nuestros caballos – _decía Ráfaga muy contento _– vamos te ayudare a que subas a él

Ráfaga subió a Darien a pasear en aquel caballo negro, el muchacho parecía tener una estrecha comunicación con el caballo y más feliz se puso es al saber que el caballo era de su padre.

El caballo de papá es magnífico – _decía Darien muy feliz_

Este caballo es el más grande orgullo de tu padre y mío – _decía Ráfaga con mucho cariño_

Sí que lo es, ¿a que hora vendrá mi padre de su trabajo? – _preguntaba Darien_

No lo sé Darien, hay ocasiones que llega hasta la noche – _decía Ráfaga sabiendo cómo eran los horarios de trabajo de Zaga_

Ya veo – _el pequeño se puso muy triste al escuchar eso_

_ sigamos paseando

_ no, regresemos a casa, quiero jugar en el jardín

_ está bien, vámonos

Darien y Ráfaga se dirigieron a casa, Ráfaga dejo a Darien en el jardín mientras se fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en la casa y también como seguía Serena de salud

Darien entro al invernadero, donde había una gran variedad de flores, lo que mas le gusto en ese momento eran los hermosos y bellos Girasoles, que brillaban con todo su esplendor a los rayos del sol

Son hermosos – _decía el niño sorprendido por la belleza que irradiaban los girasoles_

Si son muy bellos – _decía una pequeña y débil voz a las espaldas de Darien_

Darien miro al dueño de aquella voz

_ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Mi nombre es Serena, y quise ver los girasoles que mi tío sembró

_ Tu tío

Sí, mi tío Samuel

Darien quedo mirando de pies a cabeza aquella niña de hermosos ojos Azules y cabellos color rubio y brillante como el oro y con una dulce cara que trasmitía paz.

**Es**** bellísima, será acaso un ángel, si debe serlo porque se parece mucho a los angeles que tengo en mis libros**_ – pensó Darien sin quitarle la mirada_

_ Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Mi nombre es Darien

_ Darien

En ese momento la niña cayo al suelo y _Darien_ asustado fue a socorrerla

Serena, Serena ¿Qué tienes? – _decía Darien preocupado_

En ese momento llegaron Ráfaga y Ikuko

Mi niña, con que aquí estabas – _decía Ikuko preocupada viendo a Serena en los brazos de Darien_

¿Qué tiene Ráfaga? ¿Porque está caliente? – _preguntaba Darien preocupado por ella_

_ La fiebre le volvió a subir

_ parece ser que tiene temperatura muy alta Ráfaga

Llamare al médico – _dijo Samuel, mientras salía del invernadero a toda carrera_

Ella estará bien Ráfaga – _preguntaba Darien preocupado_

Si Darien ella estará bien, mejor valla a jugar a su cuarto – _decía Ráfaga mientras cargaba a Serena en sus brazos _- Enseguida estaré con usted

Si – _decía Serena desanimado y triste_

Darien aún estaba preocupado por aquella hermosa y bella niña, ¿Qué tendrá? ¿Se curara? O le pasara lo mismo que a su madre

El pequeño no quería pensar eso, ahora que descubrió que había alguien con quien jugar en esa gran casa ya no sentirse solo

La próxima vez que te vea, te regalare un girasol o mejor aun te regalare un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas– _decía el niño feliz y decidido_

* * *

_espero que esta hisstoria les guste fue creada para otro anime, pero decidi cambiar los personajes...espero que les agrade._

_espero sus comentarios_


	2. ¿QUIERO SER TU AMIGO?

CAPITULO Nº 2: ¿QUIERO SER TU AMIGO?

Darien estaba en su habitación aburrido y pensando en aquella niña, si estará bien o aun estaría enferma

En ese momento entro Nani

¿Cómo estas Darien? _– preguntaba la anciana al ver al niño sentado en la ventana sin moverse_

Aburrido y preocupado Nani – _decía el niño sin mirar a la anciana_

Y a que se debe esa preocupación - _le preguntaba Nani al pequeño_

Es por la niña que encontré en el invernadero – _decía el sin mirar a la anciana_

_Conociste a Serena

Si, acaso Ráfaga no te lo dijo – _decía Darien volteando a ver a la anciana_

_Nooo… él no me dijo nada, estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a Serena

_Se la llevaron al hospital Nani

_si, la fiebre aun no le bajaba

Pobre – _decía el pequeñín muy triste_

Darien, no le comentes a tu padre que estuviste cerca de Serena

¿Porque Nani? – _preguntaba el niño sin entender porque su papá se enojaría al saber que había estado cerca de Serena_

_Por qué Serena no tenía que tener visitas de ningún tipo y si tu padre se entera de que estuviste con ella….

_ se enojara con ustedes

_ así es

_su mamá debe estar muy preocupada por ella

Serena no tiene mamá – _decía la anciana muy triste_

Y la señora peli Azul, ella no es su mamá – _preguntaba el niño_

_Ikuko es como una madre para ella, pero no es su madre de verdad

_Y papá tampoco tiene

_no mi niño, papá tampoco tiene

Es huérfana – _sorprendido_

_ así es mi niño

Entonces está sola en el mundo – _triste _

No mi niño ella no esta solo, porque nos tiene a nosotros, a Ikuko, Ráfaga, a Penelope, a Samuel y a mi

Y a mí también – _dijo el pequeño Darien con orgullo_

_A ti también

_así es Nani quiero que ella sea mi amiga

_no mi niño ella no puede ser tu amiga

¿Por qué no Nani? – _preguntaba el niño_

Porque tú y ella son de diferentes clases sociales y nunca un niño como tu será amigo de una huérfana – _decía tratando que entienda por qué no podían ser amigo_

_pero yo quiero ser su amigo

_en tu nueva escuela tendrás muchos amigos y amigas de tu misma clase, no te preocupes

_Voy a traerte algo de tomar

_si, Gracias Nani – _desanimado por lo Nani le había dicho_

Ángel estaba triste, ya se había hecho ilusiones de ser amigo de aquella hermosa niña, pero ahora se lo impedían porque ella era huérfana

Mientras Liza bajaba las escaleras pensaba con tristeza y arrepentimiento por haberle dicho esas cosas al pequeño niño

_**Perdóname mi niño, pero es mejor que sepas medir tu distancia en especial si es ella – **__decía ella pensando – __**No queremos que aigan problemas si te haces muy amigo de ella**_

En el hospital

Ikuko no paraba de dar vuelta en la sala de espera, ella estaba junto con Samuel esperando noticias sobre la niña

Cálmate Ikuko, veras que ella se recuperara, Serena es muy fuerte – _decía Samuel tratando de tranquilizarla_

Lo siento Samuel, pero no estaré tranquila hasta ver al doctor y me diga que ella está fuera de peligro – _decía Ikuko muy nerviosa_

En ese momento él medico que atendía a Serena salio y llamo a la madre de la niña, aunque Ikuko no era su madre de sangre ella la crió desde que tenia unos meses de Vida.

Familiares de la pequeña Serena – _llamaba el doctor muy serio y con cara de preocupación_

Yo soy su madre, ¿Qué tiene mi niña Doctor? – _preguntaba Ikuko desesperadamente_

Señora la pequeña ha sufrido una severa intoxicación, Qué le pudo causar la muerte – _decía el doctor muy serio y enojado_

¿Cómo paso eso? Ella siempre come cosas muy frescas y muy supervisadas por mi – _decía Ikuko sin entender porque Serena se intoxicaría_

Sin querer podemos comer alimentos que nuestro organismo pueda rechazar, pero por suerte la logramos establecer, pero se tiene que quedarse unos días más en el hospital – _decía el doctor_

De acuerdo Doctor – _más aliviada_

¿Y la podemos verla Doctor? – _preguntaba Samuel_

Si, aunque ahora está dormida – _decía el doctor retirándose_

Gracias Doctor – _decía muy agradecida IKuko_

Ikuko y Samuel entraron al cuarto donde estaba Serena, la pequeña dormía profundamente en aquella cama de hospital, parecía un hermoso ángel

Mientras tanto Ikuko y Samuel se preguntaban que fue lo que le causo la intoxicación a la pequeña

En la casa

Liza entrando a la cocina

¡Penelope! – _decía Liza sacando de sus pensamientos _

_ Si, Liza dime

_ has sabido algo de Serena

Aun nada –_ triste _

Espero que este bien – _decía Liza dirigiéndose al refrigerador_

Liza abre el refrigerador para buscar agua fresca para Darien, pero no había, así que vio una botella de leche y la sirvió, pero al servir la leche, Liza percibió un olor desagradable que provenía de la leche que ya estaba en el vaso

Penelope ¿Qué descuidada eres? – _decía Liza regañandola_

¿Porque lo dices Liza? – _preguntaba Penelope sin entender el porque estaba molesta_

Porque aun tienes leche malograda en la refrigeradora – _decía la mujer mostrándole el vaso de Leche_

Eso no puede ser Cristal siempre trae leche fresca todas las mañanas – _decía Presea recordando quien iba por la leche en las mañanas_

_Pero no lo parece

¿Qué raro? – _Decía Penelope Recordando _- Si nosotros hemos tomado leche esta mañana y no hemos sentido nada al tomarla

Bueno eso no importa – _decía Liza votando la leche malograda en el lavador_ – lo importante es que me di cuenta. Hay algo más que beber para el joven Darien

Si, al fondo de la refrigeradora, hay una jarra de jugo de naranja sin endulzar – _decía Penelope_

_ Yo lo haré y en la siguiente vez dile a Cristal que tenga cuenta de lo que trae a la casa

_ Si lo haré

Liza se retira y en ese momento el teléfono de la cocina suena

Mansión White, Buenos días – _decía Penelope con cortesía_

_Hola Penelope, soy Samuel

_Samuel, dime ¿Cómo esta Serena?

_ ya fuera de peligro, lograron detener la intoxicación que tuvo

_ Intoxicación, pero…

_ el Doctor dice que seguramente comió algo que le causo mucho daño

Comió – _dijo Penelope dudando_

En ese momento los ojos de Penelope se posaron en la leche que estaba en la mesa

¿Penelope estás allí? – _Preguntaba Samuel, al dejar de escuchar la voz de su amiga_ –Penelope me escuchas

Lo siento Samuel – _decía Penelope recobrando el habla_ – pero ya me imagino que fue lo que le causo la intoxicación a Serena

¿Y que fue? – _preguntaba Samuel_

Fue leche malograda - _respondió _

¡Leche malograda! – _sorprendido _

_así es, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo Ikuko no se dio cuenta antes?

_Presea está equivocada, recuerda que Ikuko no le llevaba la leche a Serena, sino…

_ ¡Cristal!

Me las va a pagar, Cristal no sabe con quien se a metido– _decía Samuel molesto_

Cálmate Samuel, lo voy a averiguar en este instante - Penelope_ colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Cristal ya que ella se encargaba de la limpieza de la casa junto con su hermana Ikuko_

Esto es el colmo, yo aquí trabajando como mula y ella preocupándose por una niña que no es nada suyo – _decía ella muy molesta – __**esa niña solo atraído desgracias a mi vida – decía ella en sus pensamiento**_

En eso

Es porque para ella la niña es como su hija – _decía Penelope en ese momento Apareciendo sin imaginarse de los que estaba pensando Cristal_

Así y yo que, acaso yo soy la recogida en esta casa – _decía ella muy molesta_

No entiendo porque odias tanto a esa niña – _decía ella sin entender su odio_

Porque ella me ha quitado lo que más quiero en el mundo – _decía ella con todo su odio_

Vamos Cristal, Ikuko te quiere igual que a Serena

Deja de hablar de aquella mocosa – _sin querer escuchar razones_ – Ojala se muera de una vez

_ como te atreves a decir eso, es solo una niña

Una niña – _en tono de burla_ – Es más que eso, por eso quiero que se muera, para que nos deje vivir en paz a todos

Penelopeestaba furiosa al escuchar las mil y unas tonterías que decía Cristal y al no aguantar mas le dio una bofetada que hizo, que Cristal se callara la boca de golpe

¿Cómo te atreves? – _decía Cristal con la mano en la mejilla totalmente roja_

Me atreví para poder callarte todas las tonterías que dices – _decía Penelope muy molesta_

Tú no sabes nada Penelope, yo no quiero a esa niña en esta casa – _decía ella molesta_

Acaso tu serás la dueña de la casa – _decía Penelope burlándose de ella_ - ¿porque la odias?, ¿dime porque? _– preguntaba ella nuevamente_

_ Eso a ti no te importa, además el patrón tampoco la quiere en su casa

Ante el descuido de Penelope, Cristal la abofetea dejando a Penelope muy sorprendida, pero Presea no se quedo quieta ella también le propino otra bofetada a Cristal y al final de se dieron de golpes

Penelope agarro de los cabellos a Cristal y después le dio una doble bofetones, pero Cristal no se quedaba quieta y empujo a Penelope que estaba encima de ella y la abofeteo hasta arañarle el rostro

En ese momento llegaba Rafaga, que quería preguntarle a Penelopesi tenía noticias de Serena

Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí? – _decía Ráfaga, sin creer lo que sus ojos miraban_

Ráfaga se acerca y las separa, pero ninguna quería darse por vencida

¡YA BASTA! – _dijo Ráfaga de un grito con voz fuerte y firme_

Ambas se detuvieron ante el grito y ese grito se escucho en toda la casa

Antes de que llegaran curiosos por el gritó que lanzo Rafaga cerro la puerta de la biblioteca donde había empezado toda la pelea.

Ahora me van a decir ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – _decía el molesto_

Fue ella – _dijo Penelope_

_ ¿Qué hizo Cristal, Penelope?

Ella ha estado envenenando a Serena – _decía Presea con los ojos llorosos_

¡¿Qué?! – _decía Ráfaga sorprendido_

Eso es mentira – _se defendió la mujer a punto de llorar_

Claro que no es mentira – _decía ella muy enojada entre lágrimas_

Tú eras la única que le llevaba todas las mañanas un vaso de leche a Serena y resultó que esa leche estaba malograda

_ Cristal ¿Cómo pudiste?

_ Eso a nadie le importa

Cristal sale furiosa de la biblioteca, pero en el camino se tropezó con Liza y ella vio que la chica de cabellos negros estaba muy molesta

Liza al llegar a la biblioteca pregunto lo que paso y Rafaga le contó lo que Cristal le había hecho a Serena

No puede ser – _decía la mujer sin creer lo que escuchaba_

¿Cómo lo oyes Liza?, ella trato de matar a Serena – _decía Ráfaga sin poder entender el odio de Cristal a la pobre niña_

Y la van a denunciar ante la policía – _decía la mujer a Ráfaga_

_ hay que esperar a que Ikuko regrese y hablaremos con ella

_ y le dirás lo que paso al Señor Zaga

Claro que si – _decía el sin mirarla_ – sabes ante mano que debo informarle todo lo que pase en esta casa, Penelope ve a tu cuarto, arréglate y vuelve a tus cosas

_ Si lo haré

Mientras en el hospital Samuel le había contado a Ikuko sus sospechas sobre Cristal y ella no podía creer que su hermana era capaz de algo así

No lo puedo creer – _decía IkuKo triste y llorosa_

No llores Ikuko, ahora lo importante es que Serena se recupere – _decía Samuel abrazando a la muchacha_

_ en eso tienes razón, pero al llegar a casa, Cristal me va escuchar

Los días han pasado y Serena regresa hoy a casa, todos lo miembros de la mansión White la estaban esperando a excepción del dueño de la casa y Cristal

Todos habían estado de acuerdo que Cristal vaya a la cárcel por intento de homicidio, pero Zaga se los impidió ya que no quería ningún escándalo cerca de su casa

Así que todos decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad

Ráfaga se dirigió en ese momento al hospital, pero el no se percato que en el auto llevaba un pasajero extra

Ráfaga llego al hospital y afuera lo estaban esperando Ikuko y Serena

Serena al verlo se lanzo a su brazos llamándolo papá Ráfaga

Papi viniste por mí – _decía la niña muy feliz_

Claro que si mi pequeña niña – _decía Ráfaga cargándola_

Nos vamos, en casa nos esperan – _decía Ikuko haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña _

Antes de que subieran al auto, una personita hizo su aparición dentro del auto

Hola Serena – _dijo Darien con una linda sonrisa_

Darien eres tú – _decía Serena muy feliz al ver a su pequeño amigo_

Se conocen – _decía Ráfaga e Ikuko al mismo tiempo_

Si – _decían los niños muy felices_

Claro que se conocen, recuerda que fue Darien quien la encontró en el invernadero – _decía Ikuko haciendo memoria_

Si es verdad ahora lo recuerdo, pero Darien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – _preguntaba Ráfaga al niño_

Vine a ver a Serena – _decía el niño mirando a la pequeña_

Aun así no debió salir de casa sin permiso – _decía Ráfaga muy serio_ – Todos deben estar preocupados por usted

No lo creo, ya que dije que estaría jugando a las escondiditas y que nunca me iban a encontrar tan fácilmente – _decía el niño alagando su propio plan_

Buena idea señorito Darien – _decía Ikuko admirando el ingenio del niño_

Ikuko, no lo apoyes – _decía Ráfaga molesto_

Lo siento – _decía Ikuko con una gotita en la cabeza_

_vámonos a casa

Esperen un momento – _dijo el pequeño antes de ellos entren al auto _– esto es para ti Serena – _decía el niño dándole a Serena un bello girasol_

Es muy lindo gracias – _decía Serena recibiendo contenta el regalo que Darien le había dado_

De nada, ahora así nos podemos ir a casa – _decía el pequeño a Ráfaga_

Ráfaga subió al auto Ikuko ySerena se sentaron junto conDarien

Dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? – _preguntaba la pequeña al muchacho_

11 años y tú – _preguntaba_

Yo tengo 5 años y fue el 30 de Junio – _decía la niña haciendo memoria_

Tu cumpleaños es el 30 de junio – _decía el niño algo sorprendido_

_ Si y el tuyo

El mío es el 3 de agosto– _decía el niño_ – Sabes nuestros cumpleaños están muy cerca

¿Cómo que cerca? – _preguntaba la niña sin entender_

Porque yo cumplíre 11 años en Agosto, mientras que tú cumplistes 6 años en junio– _decía el niño aclarando la confusión de la niña_

_ primero soy yo y después tu

_ así es

Al llegar a casa Ráfaga vendo los ojos a Serena ya que tenían una sorpresa especial a ella

Al llegara a su cuarto y al entrar en el, Ráfaga le quito el vendaje a Serena y la niña quedo maravillada con lo que veía

Su cuarto estaba lleno de Girasoles y Rosas Rojas allí en una esquina estaban sus adorables amigos esperándola

Mi niña que bueno tenerte en casa – _decía Penelope dándole un fuerte abrazo_

A mí también me da gusto estar de vuelta en casa – _decía la niña feliz_ – estar en un hospital es muy feo

Pero ya no volverás a ese lugar – _decía Samuel quitándole a Serema de los brazos de Penelope ya que era su turno de abrazarla_

Claro que no tío Samuel – _decía la pequeña abrazando a su tío con mucho cariño_ – Y gracias por las flores

De nada mi niña, pero el de la idea de los Girasoles y las Rosas fue de él – _decía Samuel señalando a Darien_

Gracias Darien – _decía la niña bajándose de los brazos y acercándose al niño para darle un beso en su mejilla_

De nada – _decía el niño todo rojo por el beso que Serena le había dado_ – como vi que te gustaban mucho los Girasoles, le dije a tu tío que cortara algunos y decorara tu habitación con ellos

Gracias amigo – _decía la niña sonriéndole_

Muy bien todo en fila para darle sus regalos a Serena – _ordenaba ráfaga a los presentes_

Regalos – _decía la niña muy feliz_

Todos los que trabajaban en aquella casa, tenían un cariño especial a la pequeña y los regalos no eran de esperarse

_ Gracias a todos

Muy bien es mejor irnos y que Serena descanse – _decía Ikuko_

Pero me quedare solita – _decía la niña triste_

No te preocupes yo me quedare contigo a jugar – _decía Darien_

_ En serio

_ Si

_joven Darien, usted no puede…

Déjalo Liza, solo por hoy déjalos que jueguen juntos – _decía Ráfaga_

Está bien – _decía Liza resignada_

Todos se retiran, mientras Darien le decía a Liza que le trajera sus juguetes para que Serena y el jueguen juntos

Mientras tanto alguien que estaba apartada de todos al saber que el pequeño Darien estaba jugando con su amiga Serena, llamo a su padre para avisarle

¿Quién habla? – _preguntaba Zaga_

Señor Zaga soy Cristal – _decía la mujer en voz baja para que los demás escucharan_

¿Qué quieres Cristal? – _decía Zaga muy enojado por ser interrumpido_

_ Quiero avisarle que su hijo Darien esta que se relaciona con gente que no es de su clase

_ habla claro Cristal

_ Que Darien en este momento esta que juega muy divertido con Serena

¡¿Qué? – _decía Zaga molesto_

Así como lo oye – _decía la mujer_ -Alo, señor Zaga esta allí

Zaga ya había colgado el teléfono, cuando Cristal hablo por última vez

Pobre pequeña le quitaran la oportunidad de tener un nuevo amigo – _decía la mujer muy feliz por haber logrado su cometido_

Los niños estaban muy divertidos jugando y contando de las cosa que mas les gustan, así paso el tiempo entre cuentos, risas, juegos y muchas bromas, pero en ese momento alguien entro sin tocar la puerta

Darien que haces aquí – _decía Zagat muy molesto_

Jugando con mi nueva amiga – _decía el niño señalando a Serena_

Tu nueva amiga – _decía Zaga mirando con enojo a Serena_

Serena le tenía mucho miedo a Zaga por su rudeza y su mirada tan fría que le causaba miedo a la niña

Serena por mucho miedo que le tenía a Zaga se encerró en su ropero y Darien se asusto mucho por lo que hizo ella

Serena sal de allí – _decía el niño muy asustado_

Déjala, vámonos he venido para que vallamos a cabalgar juntos – _Zaga agarrando a su hijo del brazo_

No quiero, quiero estar con mi nueva amiga – _decía Darien molesto_

Darien obedéceme, porque sino te regresas al internado – _amenazo el hombre enojado_

Esa respuesta Darien no se la esperaba, él no quería regresar a ese lugar, ¿Dónde le inspiraba una gran soledad?

Si papá – _respondía el pequeñín con tristeza_

Darien y Zaga salieron del cuarto, Serena al ver que se fueron salió del armario, pero su carita estaba llena de lágrimas porque había perdido a un nuevo amigo

En tanto

Lo siento mucho hijo, por haberte gritado, pero debes entender que ella no es de tu mismo estatus social – _decía el hombre serio _– en tu nuevo colegio tendrás nuevos amigos que pertenecen a tu mismo nivel económico

_ Si papá

_ vamos los caballos nos esperan

Cristal por órdenes de Zaga fue a recoger los juguetes de Darien al cuarto de Serena

Pero a entra al cuarto ella no encontró a la niña y recogió los juguetes porque ella sabia donde estaba

Eso te pasa, por querer jugar con el hijo del patrón – _decía ella feliz_ - el señor Zaga nunca permitirá que su hijo sea amigo de una huérfana – _decía la mujer_

En ese momento Lucy sale del armario donde estaba escondida

¿Qué es una huérfana? – _pregunto la niña con inocencia_

_ es alguien que no tiene mamá, ni papá

Pero yo si tengo papá y mamá – _respondía la niña_

Jajajajajajajaja – _reía gustosamente la mujer_ – ellos no son tus padres verdaderos

* * *

este es mi segundo capitulo espero que les agrade y cualquier comentario sera bien recibido


End file.
